You Saved My Life Part III
by MoveyourMovieFiction
Summary: Did you think that i quit doing the sequel?Well of course not!I'm not dead,So here is another ShermanXPenny story for you guys
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!Did you think that You saved My life Sequels were over?!Well you just got wrong!I guessed that most of you that liked my story,Tsk,Well i figured out maybe it needs more...Surprises for you guys!**

**I got myself doing this again because of my good friend "MartyJ" who never gave up on making Lovestruck stories!So thanks Marty with the inspiration!****  
**

**Now in this Part Sherman and Penny talked with 2 kinds of communication enjoy!**

You saved my Life Part III Chapter 1:The two Contacts

When Sherman was still in the hospital the Doctor spoke after the first test

Doctor:Sherman will be alright,He just should not go to school for 3 days Because his Bones are not well and needs some treatment here in the hospital

Mr. Peabody:Okay,Thank you doctor

Paul:Well Mr. Peabody,We've better go home since it's 7PM right now

Mason:Same with us

Mr. Peabody:Okay guys i'll see you tomorrow

Then the Petersons left and Saw Penny left behind talking to Sherman

Penny:So tomorrow,10AM i'll be back,Gonna miss you,Bye

Patty:Come here sweetie

Penny:Okay,Bye Sherman!

Sherman:Bye!

Then the three left to go home even when they were going home the four still were figuring what strange thing is going on

Sherman's thought:She look so Beautiful when she goes away like that

Mr. Peabody:Well Sherman i might as well also leave you here,Since i have a conference tomorrow morning at home i'll be back tomorrow noon,Oh and i'll be leaving my Laptop here so you would use it to contact me.

Sherman:Ok,Bye Dad!

Mr. Peabody:Bye,Sherman!

And the Prodigy left.A few moments later Sherman began to get Mr. Peabody's Laptop and put it on the table near his bed,He accessed his Facebook account And saw Penny's he Friended her,In just 6 seconds he recieved a message that said"Penny Peterson has accepted your request"He felt very happy but he got a message quickly after the request has been accepted

Penny's FB:Hi Sherman,I'm glad you tried to friend me

Sherman's FB:I know

Penny's FB:Anyway you wanna video call,I'm at my room no one's here with me

Sherman's FB:Ok wait

Sherman clicked on the Video chat button and there it was loading until Penny's Face Popped up on the screen

Sherman:Hi Penny

Penny:Hi Sherman so,what now

Sherman:I don't know

Penny:Well...

Sherman:Well What?

Penny:Just thinking about you and Me being all Boyfriend and Girlfriend

Sherman:What about it?

Penny:It was actually weird of us to think that 3 months ago we were enemies and Now we turned into this

Sherman:It's not weird at all Penny,After All We are quite the two main characters in the synopsis right now

Penny:What do you mean?

Sherman:I meant that right now we are the ones being cornered

Penny:Oh,Well that explains why our friends our getting suspicious around us

Sherman:Well same for me

They enjoyed every minute of chatting how they liked each other

Sherman:Well i think it's time to sleep now anyway it's 8:58PM

Penny:Okay goodnight Boyfriend

Sherman:Wait did you just call me,Boyfriend?

Penny:Of course i love you remember?

Sherman had a flashback back at the dance in the WABAC

"I love you Penny,Remember that"Sherman said"Ofcourse Sherman!"Penny said while Sherman was turning off the Auto-Pilot and typed the date in the WABAC to the the Present

Sherman got a snap of fingers by Penny and stopped remembering the flashback

Sherman:Oh...What?

Penny:I said goodnight

Sherman:Oh Goodnight,Love you

Penny:Love you too!Bye

And they ended chatting

**I hope you enjoyed this wonderful "Contacting"New Chapter of Part you for liking this**

**Gonna make another story by the Way MartyJ this was my surprise for F.O.A.1994 and You**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatz up guys!Back with another part of the "Saving" story!Why i am so excited?Summer Vacation is here for me!Plus i watched #wintersoilder **

**Any way lets get to the story**

**What happens when the two were forced to break up?**

**PS:In this chapter yes,But in this episode No**

You saved my life part III Chapter 2 The Break up Episode 1:The Day before the Breaking Problems

Sherman:Uhhh...

Penny:WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME?!WHY!

Sherman:What do you mean?

Penny:YOU DUMBASS!YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!

Sherman:Wait?What did i do?

Penny:I'm sorry Sherman,I have to go now!

Sherman:Wait Penny!

Penny:Sherman!Sherman Wake up!

Sherman:AHHHHHHH!

Sherman just woke up and it was just a dream that Penny overheard near his bed waiting for him to wake up

Penny:Sherman it's just a nightmare

Sherman:What?

Penny leaned over and kissed him

Penny:Feel better now?

Sherman:Yeah,I'm okay

Penny:Good

All of the sudden Paul went to the doors and spoke

Paul:Me and Patty are just going to work,While you stay here okay Penny

Penny:Ok Dad

Then the 2 Petersons left

-Around 10:30AM(Breakfast)-

Sherman was sitting at the table eating a bowl of granola

Penny:What was your dream?

Sherman:Oh god i don't know,Its was the weirdest dream that i had for long time

Penny:Ok

Sherman's thoughts:Why was Penny like that in my nightmare?What did i do to her?

-After 30 minutes from eating the two lied down on the bed and staring at the ceiling-

Sherman:Do you really love me Penny?

Penny:Sherman,Your the only and only Boyfriend that i could follow

Sherman:Would you even break up with me?

Penny:-giggle-

Sherman:What's so funny?

Penny:I would never want it to be back to the times we hated each other

Sherman:What will happen if our friends knows the truth and told our paren-

Penny:-Puts one of her finger on Sherman's lips-You don't have to say that,It will never happen

Sherman-sigh-You know your right,how would they even no tha-

Sherman just thought for a second

Sherman:It's a school day today,Your going to be late!

Penny:I'd rather stay here and talk to you instead of some crummy school work

Sherman smiled until he thought about the dream

Sherman:Gah!

Penny was shocked

Penny:Woah!What happened?

Sherman:-sighs again-The dream that i had was me and you fighting like we broke up,And...And...

He stood up,Walked to the window,and Penny followed him

Penny:And what?

Sherman:I don't want to lose you Penny.I never want us to get separated

Penny was already blushing but felt sad for him

Penny:Sherman,I love you i don't want us to get separated

She started crying,He felt sad for Penny so he wiped her tears And kissed

Sherman's thoughts:No one can replace you,There's nothing even on earth that would want to separate us

Sherman and Penny's thoughts:I'll always love you,No matter How much pain it gets to me

Their kiss was a really friendly kiss that lasted for about 47 seconds,Knowing that they are never going to be separated even nothing at all,He gently moved out and held her cheeks

Sherman:Don't worry,Your my Best Girlfriend that i have ever had around now

Penny:For me,Your my Best Boyfriend that i have ever had around now

And the two hugged and went back to Sherman's bed and slept together,Penny just hugged Sherman while he was sleeping

**PS:it was hard for me to make more but i went with 725 words**

**Well that's the first Episode for the way the next Episode,The two will find them in the hardest case they have faced or Review me if you know what the a.k.a and clue that i will give to you~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!Back to the 2nd time its more surprising more than you think.**

**Now what happens when the day comes that they are forced to do a thing that they don't want to do?**

**One story,Here ya go!**

You saved my life part III Chapter 2 The Break up Episode 2:Share your heart

As the two were sleeping 2 boys and 2 girls there watching

4 of them:O_O

Mason:What the hell?

Lucy:Oh crud,Th-Th-They kissed!

Carl:Oh my god,Oh my god!

Lucy:What now?

Mason:Time to tell their Parents!

Mason said as he ran off but stopped by Amy

Amy:I have a better idea

Then the four spoke

-After 2 hours of sleeping-

Penny:-Yawn-Sherman,Sherman wake up!

Sherman:-Yawn-Ok,What's the time?

Penny looked at the clock and doing her best to read it

Penny:12:14 PM

Sherman:Ok,Wait?,12PM?!

Penny:What?

Sherman:Get off my bed,My dad will be here any minute!

Penny:Ok!

Penny rushed off to the couch and sat there,At the exact moment a white dog with black glasses and a red bow tie came through the doors

Mr. Peabody:Hello Sherman,Ah even Penny's here an-

Mr. Peabody thought for a second

Mr. Peabody:You had school today!

Penny:-sigh-I cut school cause i have a message from Sherman through facebook,That i need to comfort him

Mr. Peabody:MMMMMMHHhhhmmmmm...

Penny:Ok just don't tell me parents

Mr. Peabody:Fine,your secret is safe with me

Penny:Thanks Mr. Peabody

Mr. Peabody:It's unnecessary Penny,Your our friend

Then a nurse went through the door

Nurse:Well,The first test was more successful than we thought!His bones are okay,And he can be discharged out of the hospital and attend school tomorrow

Mr. Peabody saw Sherman standing and had a happy smile same said for Penny and Sherman looking at each other

Mr. Peabody:Thank you Nurse!

Nurse:Now all we need is to call an ambulance back to the house and the paying of the bill

Mr. Peabody:Ok,Sherman i'm just going to pay the bill

Then the Nurse and Mr. Peabody left,Penny ran over to Sherman and hugged him.

Penny:Well i guess that you are gonna be alright Sherman

Sherman: :) Yeah

Penny giggled and remembered the day,All of the sudden a dark boy and a tall white girl barged into the door and the two stopped hugging

Mason:Hello Sherman

Lucy:Hello Penny

Penny and Sherman:Hi guys

Lucy:So,Penny.I saw you 2 in Sherman's bed

Mason:Hugging...

Penny and Sherman's thoughts:O_O Ohhhh,Boy

Sherman:What's so wrong about th-that,I'm a friend of hers why can't i comfort her

Lucy:Well you...kissed her

Penny:No he didn't,How could you know that kind of info

Mason laughed and pulled out his cellphone and showed them a video when Sherman was kissing Penny

Sherman:What's so wrong with kissing my own...G-Gir-Girlfriend?

Penny:Yeah!

Mason and Lucy:0o0

Lucy:Did you call Penny your G-Girlfriend?

Penny:Yeah!

Sherman[whispering]:What are you doing?

The four got startled when a white dog went to the door

Mr. Peabody:Well Sherman It's time time to go home

And everyone went back home

-Next day(school day)-

As Sherman went out of Math class he saw a poster saying"School dance,8pm Friday your best partner to join!"And Sherman felt happy that he has a spot to pick Penny,So he started looking for her and saw her putting books in her locker

Sherman:Hey Penny,Can i ask you something?

Penny:Okay

Sherman:Would y-you want t-to j-

Penny:Would i want to dance with you in the school dance at 8pm Friday,Done!

Sherman:o_O Wow,Thanks

Penny:No probs!

-Lunchtime-

Mason and Carl saw Sherman and Penny talking going to their own tables

Mason:Well,if it wasn't the boy with an urge to kiss his Girlfriend

Sherman:I told you,What's wrong with kissing your own crush?

Carl:Hello?Young?Kiss?Girlfriend?

Sherman:So...

[PS:Now this is the part when it sounds like Frozen,LOL!]

Carl:Your too young to have a girlfriend

Sherman:You can if its true love!

Mason:Sherman,What do you know about true love?

Sherman:More than you!You just don't want to tell how much you like Lucy!

Mason with an obvious blush appearing on his face

Mason: o_O Ok but don't tell Lucy!I beg you!

Sherman:Fine,But don't tell anybody that Me and Penny are Girlfriend and Boyfriend

Mason:Thank heavens!

Sherman:Now you have to get your tux for Friday

Mason:What do you mean?

Sherman:Wait,You didn't ask her to the school dance on Friday?!

Mason:Actually,Not yet

Sherman was getting something in his bag,Mason was curious of what he was getting Until...He saw what he got was with red petals and a green stem.

Sherman:Now why don't you give her these r-

Mason:No,I won't be giving that single rose to the girl i like

Sherman:Now or Never Mason,Now or Never

Mason:Uhhh...Give me those flowers to me and come!

Sherman:Yes!

[PS:Now it will be like High School Musical]

Then in a few moments they were in Penny's table

Sherman[whispering]:Good luck bud

Mason:O-Okay

Penny:Hi Sherman,What could i do ya for?

Sherman:Nah,It's just Mason here would wan to talk to Lucy

Penny:Ok,Lucy Mason wants to talk to you

Lucy:Ok...

Mason:Lucy,Can you join me to the School Dance

Lucy:I'm sorry i can't hear you over these people talking

Sherman:HEY!HEY!My friend her wants to talk to this girl

Sherman shouted so everyone would shut up,And so they listened,Mason gave the rose to Lucy

Mason:Lucy Miggleburg,Can you go to the School Dance with me on Friday night 8pm

Lucy whispered with Penny and Amy and thought about it and when they were done Lucy stood up and Mason was nervous

Lucy:...Ofcourse Mason!

All the students listening:Yay!

So the two boys left

Sherman:Well time to get you that tux!

**Well i hope that has been a good story,I really hated to right this kind of chapter but i had to hold on to took my 2 hours to figure the whole feel free if you want to review**

**~Bye Bye**

** -MoveyourMovieFiction**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOSH! WELCOME BACK EVERYONE TO "YOU SAVED MY LIFE PART 3"!**

**Sorry i have been not making stories lately,It was a summer blow out for me,And i was working on my other story that i didn't write for days named"My only crush,And always will be"Which is a good story you should check out! Anyway let's stop talking and get to the story**

**Now what will happen when it's the preparation of the school dance?**

**Well here ya go!**

You saved my life Part III Chapter 2:The Break up Episode 3:Preparations**  
**

As the school bell rang Sherman and Mason went out to the _Department store_ and bought their things to go,Penny and Lucy went to the _Department store _too,As the boys went to the store the talked

Sherman:Well time to go to the store and get you some clothes!

Mason:Alright-High fives Sherman-

Meanwhile...

Lucy:I can't believe the boy i liked,Asked me out to the school dance!

Penny:It's true love,I have that with Sherman too

-Department store-

Sherman:So what do you wanna buy?

Mason:-Facing Sherman- Well i do like something fla- oof!

Suddenly the two bumped and knocked down some stuff of some two little girls their age

First Girl:Hey watch out where you're going!

Second Girl:Yeah you sh-

The two boys stood up and had seen who they bumped into,It was Penny and Lucy! Sherman helped Penny get up and Mason helped Lucy get up

Sherman:Oh sorry Penny,We were not looking directly

Penny:That's Ok,We're just here to get some stuff for the school dance

Sherman:-smile- Ok,You and me both

The two had a blush on their faces until Mason and Lucy ran elsewhere but didn't see them

Sherman:Mason?Lucy?

Penny:Where did they go?

Sherman let's find them

-Mcdonalds ice scream stop in the Department Store-

Lucy:Hahahahahahaha,What happened next?

Mason:After the shark ate the boat you know what he said?

Lucy:What?

Mason:The shark spat them out and said"You taste bad"

Both:HAHAHAHAHA

Lucy:You know i really mistook you that you were not a funny person

Mason:Well i do get the gags!

The two began going back after eating some ice cream that was a treat from the Indian boy,They found them lost at a water fountain in the heart of the Mall and saw Penny and Sherman looking for them

-At the fountain-

Sherman:Mason!

Penny:Lucy!

Sherman:Where are they?

[It might look like my other fanfic"My only crush,And always will be" and also you might wanna sing"Live while we're young"]

Penny:Don't know,Hey look a 14 feet water fountain!

Sherman:Why what abo- Hey!

Sherman said as he put his bag down and Penny did the same,Penny started a water fight

Sherman:Oh you wanna water ball? There!

Sherman splashed some water,The two enjoyed splashing water,Feeling very very were already walking on water and kept having fun,Until Penny was at the center of the fountain and got splashed up by the fountain

Penny:Hahaha...Woah,Sherman,Help me!

Sherman:Ok coming!

Sherman quickly went to the control panel and saw a stop button and pushed it,Quickly the fountain stopped and Penny quickly fell

Penny's thoughts:No,I can't die,Please no

Penny:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Sherman:PENNY! oof!

Before Penny fell,Sherman successfully saved her by instead falling on the hard ground she fell on Sherman's body,Which made Sherman very uncomfortable to move,Penny was lying down at the back of Sherman's body,Sherman was facing the ground,Which also caused his glasses to brake but didn't,Penny quickly got up from Sherman and got surprised

Penny:Sherman?SHERMAN! Are you okay?

Sherman:Urgh...Where's my glasses?

Penny:Here-puts Sherman's glasses- Thanks Sherman,You really are a miracle worker just like Mr. Peabody!

The talk stopped and Penny kissed Sherman for a thank you,Mason and Lucy came out from the bushes

Mason:You really are a miracle worker

Sherman:Gah! Oh,Thanks Mason

A five second pause followed

Penny:Wait your not going to report us aren't you?!

Lucy:Us?Report? of course not,We know relationships are very dangerous,and me and my bo- I mean,Mason have that

Sherman:Wait really?

Mason:Yeah

Sherman:well ok,but-grabs his bag- I need to change to that nearby Restroom

Penny:Me too

Then Sherman went to the Male restroom and Penny went to the female restroom and changed into their casual wear,Sherman wore his White t-shirt,Runner shoes,white socks and his Black shorts,Penny wore her pink dress,black shoes,white socks and a hairband

Meanwhile...

Mason and Lucy were staring at the cresent moon at the sky,And began speaking

Mason:Lucy do you really like me as your-Gulp- Boyfriend

Lucy:Well do you really like me as your Girlfriend

Mason:Well,Yeah

Lucy:Well Then,Ok

Mason:So do-faces Lucy- you like m-

Mason faced Lucy but when he did He got a lips to lips from Lucy

Mason:Wow

Lucy:Didn't know how a kiss was like?

Mason:Well yeah until i bumped to you

Both:HAHAHAHA!

They Indian boy and the chinky eyed girl had fun but didn't know a boy and girl were watching them through the Bushes

Boy:Well,They are two of a kind

Girl:Yup

The two got out of the bushes,The surprise was that it was none other than...Carl and Amy!

Carl:Well,What a splendid couple we have here!

Mason:Carl! O_O! Buddy are you doing here

Amy:That's okay we won't tell anyone your privacy,We also have a relationship here

Sherman and Penny:WHAT!

The other two were ready and got surprised that it was Carl and Amy

Carl:Ok... This is getting weird

Amy:Woah,Woah,Woah,Woah So,ShermanXPenny,MasonXLucy and Me and Carl?

Penny:This is getting awkward so...What happened to Carl and Amy?

Carl:Well it all started 4 hours ago when it was going home time

-Flashback-

_Carl:Amy,Would you want to be my date to the dance on friday?_

_Amy:Well,I do need a partner,so i think my mom is here you wanna visit me at the mall?_

_Carl:Um..Ok!_

_Amy:Ok,Bye!_

_Carl:Bye_

-End of flashback-

Amy:So we decided to hang out and noticed we liked each other

Sherman:Ok...

They all had fun indeed,After 1 hour of enjoyent they all called their parents and went home

-Probably 5:30PM-

Mason:Well,That was a fun day having Preparations

Sherman:Yeah, didn't get you a tux!

Mason:I'll just borrow from my father,He's tailor anyways

Sherman:Ok,Well bye

The only people there was Sherman and Penny waiting for their parents

Sherman:Uh, you still remember when we were in the WABAC and i told you that we were going to watch two movies?

Penny:Yeah?

Sherman:Well...

**Well i shall start the writing of the episode,Stay tuned to this fanfiction because tomorrow...**

**There will be an end DX...**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction **


	5. Chapter 5

**Whatz up fellow readers!**

**Well back to the story of You saved my life Part III,This is gonna be the goodbye chapter,Meaning to say the chapter after this chapter will be finished**

**Now this is their final date together before the school dance.**

You saved my life Part III Chapter 3:My best Memory yet

Sherman:Well i have been thinking if...We can,You know,Watch"Divergent"

Penny:But...Our pa-

Sherman:I told Mr. Peabody to tell your parents that he's going to pick us up around 7PM

Penny:Well...You want to have a date,And you do love me,And you ARE My Boyfriend,So ok!

Sherman:Yes!

Penny:But we are under 13 years old,How can we watch the movie since it's PG

Sherman:I've got the Permission to let Mr. Peabody call the Movie house

Penny:Ok!

The two started walking to the Cinemas Sherman paid for the Movie,Popcorn and Sodas,While Penny got the tickets

Ticket giver:And what Movie would you want to watch young lady?

Penny:Divergent,My friend's Dad called you to let us watch the Movie

Ticket giver:Mr. Peabody,Am i right?

Penny:Yes

Ticket giver:Ok,-Gives the 2 tickets-Here you go have fun enjoying the movie

Penny:Thank you!

Penny walks to Sherman,Waiting with the food and going to the Movie house

Sherman:Well,Lets go!

Then the two want to the Movie

-Movie house-

The two were shocked of the scenes in the Penny was scared and shivering at the same time,She laid her head down to Sherman's head and held his didn't mind her of what she was doing,He felt that his girlfriend needed were both spending happiness together,They didn't care if it was violent.

Sherman:Is the Movie,Good?

Penny:Well,Yeah

They were interrupted by a scene in the Movie

~Movie~

Tris:Can i ask you something?

Four:Sure

Tris:What's your tatoo

Four:Do you wanna see it

Tris nodded,Four turns around to let her see the back of his body,Pulls out his shirt and reveals his tatoo,It was a tatoo with all the 5 factions in was amazed by the tatoo and began touching his back

Tris:It's amazing,The do you have all of them?

Four:I only want for just one thing,I can't be.I wanna be brave,and wanna be selfless

Four turns around and faces Tris

Four:Intelligent and Honest and kind,Well i'm still working on kind

Four kisses Tris

-After the Movie around 6:36PM-

Before Sherman and Penny went down to the escalator and go to Mr. Peabody,Sherman stopped talked

Penny:C'mon Sherman!

Sherman:Penny,Can you come here please?

Penny:Ok

Penny walked over to Sherman

Sherman:Remember that scene when Four shows his tatoo?

Penny:Yeah,Why?

Sherman:Look,I also want to be Brave,Selfless,Intelligent,Honest and Kind

Penny:What do you mean?

Sherman:If anything goes wrong with our relationship,Please...Don't hate me,No matter how much times you hate me i'll always and forever like you.I want nothing to happen to our relationship,Remember everything i said about how i love you so much? Combine all of those,I will never get us separated,Ok?

Penny nodded,Sherman instantly kisses her

Penny:I'll always love you Sherman

-At the exit-

Sherman:Well my dad is here,Let's go

Penny:Kk

The two got in the red scooter and chatted

Mr. Peabody:So how was the Movie?

Both:Great!

Mr. Peabody:I'm glad you two are really happy

**Well,Short yes i already watched"Divergent"**

**This was a short chapter i'm already working on the three-chaptered and no episode fanfiction of"You saved my Life Part 4:Love is all around"**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction :))))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody time for the school dance which is the massive event of this story,Sorry for the offline making of stories in the past few weeks,I've been getting more ideas for my **

**Here you go **

You saved my life Part III Chapter 4 The School Dance Episode 1 Enjoy yourself

Everyone was being dropped off to the Dance by their Parents and they were anxious,Sherman and Mason were there before the two girls were

Sherman:Wow we almost have the same Clothes

Mason:Ya,Except for our bow ties

Mason's bow tie was light gray while Sherman was Red

-Meanwhile-

Lucy:I..I really don't know if i can trust Mason

Penny:Why can't you?

Lucy:Well,He's cute funny and my kind of type but i don't know how to trust and Sherman,Well,You have a strong relationship together anyways

Penny:Well,The way i trusted Sherman is that,He saved my life 3 times and he puts me at his number 1 thing he cares the most

A few steps later they visited Sherman and Mason talking near the curved road to the school,Sherman and Mason were in awe how beautiful they was in awe when he saw his date with a white dress and white heels,Sherman saw his date wearing a red dress and red shoes the four had in common was they all had thin white gloves

Penny:Hi guys!

Sherman:Hi Penny

Mason:Where's Amy?

Lucy:Amy went to take care of Carl since he was sick and that his Folks were away

Mason:Oh okay

Mason and Lucy turned around to see Sherman and Penny,Who were hugging

Lucy:Guys?

Sherman and Penny broke the hug

Mason:Sorry to break up the reunion but we have to get going

Sherman and Penny was in hand in hand joining Mason and Lucy to the School Gym

Mason:I'm so nervous about this

Sherman:Why the first time that you've ever danced with the girl you love?

Mason:Yeah...You're not feeling nervous aren't you?

Sherman:Hey this is my second dance with my girlfriend

Penny:Yeah,Its true

Sherman smiled and put his left arm around her neck

Mason:Oh...Gosh

Lucy:That's okay,I'm nervous to y'know

Mason smiled and also put his left arm around her neck

-At the Gym,8:12PM-

Huggy Bear:Hello Ladies and Gentlemen,Thank you for coming to the first Susan B. Anthony school dance.I'm DJ Huggy Bear But you can call me H.B.

Everyone clapped their hands and whistled

Huggy Bear:Now when that you here an alarm please report to the back of the first let's just Chill-ax

H.B. said as he put the song _Best song ever _by _One direction_

Sherman:Well,This is really exciting

Mason:I know right?

Lucy:I'm just going to get some punch

Mason:Ok

Lucy Left

Mason:So what now Sher-

He noticed Sherman and Penny were gone

Mason:Oh,Ok,This means i'll join Lucy then

-Meanwhile walking around the hallway,With no one around-

Sherman:Wow...Most of the Pictures hanging here are,actually memorable

Sherman was amazed since that four months ago school started for him and that the pictures there when the school year started

Penny:Yeah,Hey Sherman can i ask you something?

Sherman:Yeah what?

Penny:Will you always love me

The question froze Sherman from walking,He had a moment of clarity for faced Penny

Sherman:Penny,Not to be rude but that is a dumb question.I said back in the hospital we shall never be separated just because you,God damn it these are the five reasons why i love you,Number one:Your smart,Number two:Your incredible,Number three:Your Beautiful,Number four:Your kind,Number five,Well,Ofcourse your everything,As in everything i have

A tear dropped from Penny's eye,And continued watering her eyes

Penny:Do you even want to be with me forever?

Sherman:No

Penny:Huh?Do you even like me?

Sherman:No

Penny:Would you cry if I walked away?

Sherman:No

She heard enough and was hurt...She walked away with tears in her eyes

The boy grabbed her arm

Boy:You're not pretty...you're beautiful,I don't want to be with you forever...i need to be with you forever,I don't like you...i love you,I wont cry if you walked away...i would die if you walked don't leave from my sight

Penny stopped crying

Penny:I will

In a blink of an eye,Penny noticed that she was pulled closer to Sherman and Putting her hands around his neck ,She now was smiling which made him smile too,Sherman broke the silence

Sherman:I love you more than anything in the world,And one could replace you as my girlfriend

Penny:Really?

Sherman:Really

Sherman pressed his lips against hers

-After 1 minute and 16 seconds of kissing-

Mason whispering:Guys,Guys

Lucy:Argh Guys!

Sherman and Penny pulled away from their kiss

Sherman:Oh,Uh,Mmm

Lucy:Guys it has been almost 2 minutes that you were kissing

Sherman and Penny's cheeks were Blushing madly

Penny:Yeah Uh,We,Were...Uh talking

Mason:Mhmmmmmm

Sherman:Sorry,Not just regular talk.

Mason:Yeah we understand

**Done with this episode at this time one more episode and two more chapters are left to go,Chao!**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction ")**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Remember this note:The school's surprise=A surprise of death=?=Hating of my story=Surprise again=End to the story=?**

**I made question marks for no spoilers,Now without further adieu.I present to you the Prom masters**

**PS:I'm not sure how many episodes there are here**

You saved my life Part III Chapter 4 The School Dance Episode 2 Prom masters

-At the Gym,8:42PM-

Some of the kids in the school dance were dancing,Some did not,Mason and Lucy were dancing to the music that was playing _Happy _by _Pharrell Williams,_While Sherman was staring at Penny with a goofy smile as she was fixing herself at her small mirror and finished it

Penny:Sherman?Hey!Snap out of it

Penny snapped her fingers and Sherman got out of his trance

Sherman:Oh,it is just...just

Penny:Just what?

Sherman:Your just so beautiful you have literally made me face you for a long time

Penny chuckled and smiled,She stood up and spoke

Penny:You wanna dance?

Sherman:I-I really can't dance to the Genre of Neo soul oka-

Suddenly the song _Happy _changed into _Please don't leave me _by _Pink_

_Da da da da  
Da da da da_

Da da da da da,

Penny:You were saying

Sherman:I said i _can _dance to Pop-rock

Penny:Just come here!

Now at that point Sherman held her waist and held her hand while Penny was raising Sherman's hand and put her other hand on Sherman's Shoulder And the song Began

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,_  
_How many times have I kicked you out of here_  
_Or said something insulting?_

Sherman:You really like to be with me do you?

Penny:Ofcourse,I feel safe with you

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,_  
_I am capable of really anything,_  
_I can cut you into pieces,_  
_When my heart is broken._

_Da da da da da_

_Please, don't leave me [2x]_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

Sherman:But why me?Not your Parents?

_Please, don't leave me_

Penny:Its just that your more,safer than i expected

_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_  
_I've never been this nasty._

Sherman:How can you tell?

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest._

Penny:Well,Your beginning to have your five requirements

_But baby I don't mean it,_  
_I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da da da_

Sherman:What do you mean?

_Please, don't leave me, oh_  
_Please, don't leave me (don't leave me)_

Penny:Remember?Back at the movie house,You said you wanna be **Brave,Honest,Intelligent,Selfless and Kind?**

Sherman's eyes widened

_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

Sherman:Its good to see someone that remembers my words that i promised to keep

_Please, don't leave me_

Sherman:So what is the one and only reason you want to be with me?

_I forgot to say out loud_  
_How beautiful you really are to me._

Penny:Listen to the next lines of the songs

Sherman listened to it

_I can't be without._  
_You're my perfect little punching bag,_  
_And I need you._  
_I'm sorry. _

Sherman:So thats the reason?

Penny nodded

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Please, please, don't leave me_

Sherman:Come here

Sherman leaned over to her and dislocated his arms and put it around Penny's back while Penny put her arms around his neck,And they kissed...No one was looking

_Baby, please, don't leave me (no, don't leave me)_  
_Please, don't leave me  
__(I always say) I always say how I don't need you  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me (yeah)_  
_Please, don't leave me_  
_(I) I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this._  
_(please, please) please, don't leave me,_

Sherman and Penny Pulled away from their 30 second kiss,They smiled and hugged each other

_Baby, please, please, don't leave me._

The students were really touched by the song and clapped their hands to H.B.

Huggy Bear:Thank you,Anyway did everyone submitted their Prom king and queen papers to the box already since you stepped in here?

Everyone nodded

Huggy Bear:Ok,Good!Now count with me from 10 to 1 now!

Students:10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!

A sound has set off,It was the alarm!The alarm that the DJ was talking about Bear cut the alarm off

Huggy Bear:You know what that means! Everyone go to the back of school!

-At the back of the Susan B. Anthony Academy-

Everyone was amazed by what they saw it was a big most of their Parents were on their seats at the side of the Bear went up the stairs to the stage and spoke

Huggy Bear:Alright! This is a big surprise for all of the children here in this the children will be out Because it is time for...The Prom King and Queen! Now i will be telling who will be the 1st, and 2nd Winners

The Parents clapped their hands,But not the kids

Huggy Bear:Unfortunately there are only 2 not lets go on shall we?Now in 2nd they were a little shy to dance then they got in to lets give a hand...To **Mason Dubey and Lucy Kendrick!**

The Indian boy and Pigtail-haired girl went to the stage hand in hand and received their award and got the microphone

Lucy:Wow

Mason:Yeah Wow!Were you expecting this?

Lucy:No,I was achieving it!

Both:Hahahaha

Huggy Bear:Hey would you mind saying the 1st place winners?

Mason:Sure!

Huggy Bear gave them a piece of paper

Lucy:Wow

Mason:Yeah,I cant believe these two won!

Lucy:Ok,So these people are our best friends

Mason:Yeah and we think that they would make a good couple!

Lucy:So please have a big clap on to the winners

Mason:They are! 

**Going to be revealed after this chapter.#NiceBoyModeON,Sorry for no presence i was working on my Gta San Andreas.I know your all gonna say its dumb to play a game like that...Anyway i would like to thank everyone for the positive get my motors please please please please please keep on reviewing,following and favouriting!**

**~Bye Bye **

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


End file.
